


平行世界女装梗

by wumingwuying



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wumingwuying/pseuds/wumingwuying
Summary: 贤梅，梅梅女装
Kudos: 11





	平行世界女装梗

酒吧里的灯光喧嚣繁华，所有人的视线都聚集在台上男生的身上，他穿的是黑色连衣裙，裙摆侃侃遮住私密部位，黑色丝袜下的腿细长白嫩，两条腿时不时互相磋磨，配上刻意的咬唇风情万种。

台底下几乎炸开，正在话筒边的驻唱有点不知所措。而这时，另一位驻唱开门冲上来，拉起男生的手腕就跑回后台，没有管台下的惊呼尖叫。

__________________

“你要干什么，穿成这样。”秦霄贤略带生气地质问眼前的人，“我们这儿可不是什么茶馆，底下有什么样的人你不知道吗？”

梅九亮却好像没听见似的，看着秦霄贤的眼眸只是笑，待他质问完，梅九亮不做声，将手臂环上秦霄贤的肩，垫脚吻了上去。

舌头没有拐弯抹角，直接探进了对方的唇。秦霄贤被他吓一跳，看着咫尺距离的闭上的眼和颤抖的眼睫毛，他马上反应过来，双手环抱住梅九亮的腰，低下头让梅九亮脚底着地，舌头也肆意在对方口中肆虐。

梅九亮吮吸着秦霄贤的唇舌，放下秦霄贤肩上的左手绕到自己背后，将秦霄贤的手往更低处挪了挪。

秦霄贤的瞳孔瞪大了些。

好家伙，穿这样原来是勾引我来的。

推推搡搡地两人就都进了休息室，将锁落上后秦霄贤才放开对方的舌头。细长的手指顺着股缝的凹陷下移，撩起短裙探进去，意料之外地探到了黑丝下的一手黏腻。

“准备这么充分的吗？”秦霄贤愣了一瞬后笑起来，刻意压低声音，用带着戏谑的语气问。

梅九亮还在喘着气均匀呼吸，手却急急忙忙伸到秦霄贤身下，隔着裤子轻轻抚弄已经苏醒的性器。

“别废话。”喘气声厚重，梅九亮口中吐出的声音沙哑，带着色情的意味。

“好。”轻笑着，秦霄贤将自己的腰带解开，抽出后随手丢在脚边。梅九亮的手没有离开过那儿，没了腰带的束缚他更加肆无忌惮，将拉链拉开后他隔着底裤的面料又撸动了几下小秦，接着便蹲下身，又顺势跪下，小心扒开了那层布。

那物几乎弹出来，差点打在梅九亮脸上。他咽了下口水，没有犹豫地稍稍抬起手中的性器，舌头向底下的俩球舔去。

他自下而上地舔弄秦霄贤的茎柱，直到整根都湿润了，他便含住顶端，用舌头逗弄着马眼。秦霄贤一声喘息，额头上都冒出了青筋，手顺着发丝穿插进梅九亮的刘海。

梅九亮的舌头停下了玩弄，终于开始吞吐，到茎头时也不忘吮吸一下，发出黏腻情色的水声。

他没穿内裤，仅仅套了条黑色丝袜，裙底下的性器因涨大被稍稍勒住，难受得很。梅九亮将丝袜褪到大腿，又将手伸到裙底撸动自己的性器。嘴上的动作还是没有停，秦霄贤却止住了他，意味明显。

该上正菜了。

秦霄贤躺坐在床头，梅九亮脱下丝袜，压在他上面，三下两下帮他戴好了套便小心翼翼地将秦霄贤的性器对准自己的小穴，在穴口浅浅得试探一番，就整个人缓缓坐了下去。

刚才自己扩张的不是很充分，别扭感使动作更加生疏，再加上为了赶点时间，凭着记忆中秦霄贤为他扩张时的动作，只是草草弄了弄，就当扩张好了。而现在他确实有些吃不进去，勉强塞进去只感觉胀痛又难受。

秦霄贤当然也感觉到了穴口扩张不完全，看着梅九亮忍痛的表情，轻声哄着让他放松。

待自己适应了，梅九亮将双手撑在秦霄贤腰线两边，开始上下运动。秦霄贤发出满意的长叹。梅九亮的刘海有些被汗浸湿，耷拉下来，黑色连衣裙还完好地穿在身上，却完全挡不住挺立的性器，带着两人交合的地方，春光被秦霄贤一览无余。

秦霄贤看得忍不住挺了挺腰往上顶，惹得梅九亮一声惊呼，真是疼了。故作生气地让他别动，声音轻了，语气倒和撒娇没什么区别。

到底是怕他疼的，也怕他真生气，秦霄贤只得由着梅九亮小幅度的运动，忍着自己腹下的热流，抬手撸动小小梅。

梅九亮一声闷哼，借着身体里的东西找寻着自己体内靠近前列腺的地方。擦过的时候，一前一后的刺激让他忍不住一阵呻吟。

后穴比刚才适应了不少，梅九亮动作的速度也就随之加快，嘴里冒出的音调都颤抖着，体内被摩擦得发烫，身体互相碰撞的声音逐渐变大，带着水声显得清脆。

秦霄贤也终于可以跟着梅九亮的动作抬腰，手上的速度越来越快。梅九亮的脚背都绷紧了，身体向后扬起，手指攥紧了床单，随着秦霄贤手里的东西一阵颤抖，一股股白浊粘上了秦霄贤的衬衫。

梅九亮大喘着气，停顿了一会儿，试图继续抬身上下动作，但只一下就脱了力，撑在秦霄贤身上差点倒下。

脑子里还空白着，就感觉一阵天旋地转，秦霄贤起身将两人转过半圈，压在梅九亮身上。梅九亮胸口还在高低起伏，气都没平静下来，双腿就自觉环上秦霄贤的腰肢，将他凑近。

秦霄贤低下上身，借身高优势吻住梅九亮的唇啃咬，下身还在梅九亮身体里，逐渐开始运动起来。

梅九亮穿着的连衣裙算是低胸款，露出很大一块肌肤，锁骨完全显现在空气中。秦霄贤放开梅九亮的唇，凑上了身下人的脖颈轻咬。

下身的动作越来越快，几乎每一下也都是奔着前列腺去的，梅九亮的叫声越来越大，前端的东西也不住有了再抬头的趋势。

“唔……慢…点儿…”

带着哭腔的话语被撞碎，只是求饶似乎没有什么用处，秦霄贤的动作没有减速的意思。嘴上的啃咬已经来到了锁骨，即使没用力，梅九亮白皙的皮肤还是染上了点点粉红。

在梅九亮再次接近前列腺高潮的时候，秦霄贤速度突然加快，随后梅九亮就感到体内涨大的东西终于不再紧绷。秦霄贤退了出去，脱下套子随意扔到了一旁的垃圾桶里。

然后他们去了浴室，在洗手台上又来了一发。梅九亮坐在洗手台上，双手抱着秦霄贤以不让后背贴上冰凉的镜子。秦霄贤还在不应期，但手指作为代替正在梅九亮体内开拓，修长的手指很容易就触到离前列腺最近的地方，他用力按压着，不允许梅九亮碰高昂着的前段，自己也不帮他，似乎打算用手指让他到刚才差点到达顶峰。

事实上他也做到了，方才的刺激还未消逝，体内的手指一下一下迅速又精准得触弄着梅九亮最敏感的地方。他叫喊着又射了。秦霄贤却正好又挺立起来。

很久之后梅九亮在再一次秦霄贤发泄完后被肏哭了，一次次连续高潮，中间几乎没让他休息，身体机能让他一刻没有松懈，于是泪腺被刺激，眼泪哗哗地停不下来，委屈地说不出话。

秦霄贤吻去梅九亮眼角的泪水，心里慌了，确实因为眼前的食物太诱人没控制住。他凑在梅九亮耳边道歉，最后低下头，一口含住梅九亮挺立的性器，帮他深喉，算是安慰，也是对一开始的一个回礼。

梅九亮舒服得呻吟，喉咙因为刚才的一番番已经哑了，叫声却还是充满诱惑。

秦霄贤帮他口出来后，总算是放过了他。梅九亮靠着秦霄贤的肩膀没力气再动一下，又凶巴巴地让秦霄贤抱他去洗澡。

__________________

“梅梅，以后多穿穿裙子吧……”

“……滚。”

说着拒绝话语的梅九亮其实内心采纳了秦霄贤的建议。


End file.
